<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ovviamente. by walkingonwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754145">Ovviamente.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingonwater/pseuds/walkingonwater'>walkingonwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingonwater/pseuds/walkingonwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come ad effetto domino, calò il silenzio in Sala Grande. Partendo da Sirius che quasi si strozzò con il suo succo di zucca, tutti i loro amici ammutolirono. I compagni di Casa loro vicini videro che non stavano più parlando e tacquero anche loro, curiosi. Così anche ai tavoli vicini, fino a quello dei professori: tutti erano muti a tentare di capire che diavolo fosse successo di così grave da zittire tutta la scuola. Carpendo gli sguardi dei Grifondoro, tutti puntarono gli occhi su James Potter che guardava Lily Evans come se fosse l’ultima goccia d’acqua sulla terra, speranzoso di non averla spaventata o, peggio, fatta scappare".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ovviamente.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>James Potter chiede a Lily Evans di sposarlo. Come?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con l’avvicinarsi dei M.A.G.O., gli studenti del settimo anno erano ogni giorno più impegnati: compiti infiniti, esercitazioni difficilissime e crisi isteriche li accompagnavano da mesi. In aggiunta, il fatto che fuori dal castello Voldemort diventasse ogni giorno più forte non aiutava di certo a rassicurarli. Ancora per poco più di un mese sarebbero stati al sicuro tra le braccia di Hogwarts, sotto il tetto di Silente, e lì non sarebbe mai successo loro nulla di male. <br/>Cullati dalla tranquillità di quel luogo, durante quell’anno scolastico avevano assistito a qualcosa che nessuno, negli ultimi sette anni, aveva visto arrivare: James Potter era riuscito a convincere Lily Evans ad uscire con lui. E non solo una volta. Ormai anche i più grandi appassionati di gossip del castello avevano perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui Potter aspettava Lily nella Sala d’Ingresso per andare ad Hogsmeade, oppure di quando li avevano visti stesi vicini nel parco, godendosi i raggi di sole e le rare giornate libere. Ma non era tutto: se qualcuno si era anche azzardato a scommettere sulla riuscita di James nella sua grande impresa, nessuno aveva mai predetto il quadro completo. Perché neanche i più fantasiosi si aspettavano di vedere Alice Prewett aiutare Sirius Black in Erbologia, oppure sentire Remus Lupin dare ripetizioni di Storia della magia ad una testa calda come Mary McDonald, o assistere ad una Lily Evans che si metteva all’opera per evitare che la pozione di Peter Minus esplodesse, o ancora vedere James Potter e Frank Paciock discutere sul corso per Auror assieme ad Emmeline Vance. Questo era decisamente fuori da ogni previsione.<br/>Ma, nonostante la sorpresa iniziale nel vedere come tutto questo pian piano si evolveva, la popolazione di Hogwarts, partendo dai loro compagni Grifondoro, si era abituata a vederli sedere vicini in Sala Grande durante i pasti o passare qualche pigra serata seduti ai posti migliori in Sala Comune. <br/>Per cui, in quella sera di maggio, con gli esami alle porte, nessuno aveva fatto caso a loro che cenavano nei soliti posti, nemmeno quando Sirius rise sguaiatamente ad una sua stessa battuta, sputacchiando il pasticcio di carne sulla divisa di Remus, seduto davanti a lui. <br/>«Sei un animale, Pad» sbuffò.<br/>«Non nego né confermo» gli rispose l’amico con un ghigno malandrino.<br/>James, alla destra di Sirius, era stranamente silenzioso. Teneva la forchetta a mezz’aria, tra il pasticcio e la bocca, e fissava la ragazza davanti a lui con un cipiglio quasi serio. Aveva i capelli raccolti alla bell’e meglio e qualche ciocca vermiglia sfuggiva alla coda di cavallo, circondandole il volto coperto di lentiggini, sul quale si intravedeva la stanchezza dovuta alla giornata passata sui libri: mangiava il suo pasticcio voracemente, facendo concorrenza a Sirius, e non si preoccupava troppo di sembrare carina o posata. Era stanca e non vedeva l’ora di stare un po’ in Sala Comune con i suoi amici e il suo ragazzo. Sorrise davanti alla scenetta comica degli amici al suo fianco, ma fu richiamata da Alice alla sua sinistra che le voleva chiedere un consiglio su qualcosa che James non si prese la briga di ascoltare. Aveva altro per la testa. Quel pensiero lo tormentava da giorni e non riusciva a liberarsene. E se Voldemort li avesse attaccati di nuovo? Quanto tempo avevano da passare assieme fuori dalle mura che li stavano proteggendo? Tutta la vita o solo qualche anno? Qualche mese magari? Non poteva sopportare l’idea di aver faticato tanto per riuscire anche solo a tenerla per mano nei corridoi senza farsi Schiantare e ora si ritrovava a rischiare di perdere tutto in poco tempo. La amava così tanto… <br/>Suo padre era sempre stato chiaro con lui in materia d’amore (era un gran romanticone Charlus Potter) e gli aveva sempre detto che non importa quanto si ami una persona, c’è un modo semplice, lineare, genuino per legare la propria anima ad un’altra, per far sì che tutto fosse davvero per sempre. <br/>«Lily…» la chiamò. Non sapeva nemmeno che cosa dirle quando lei si voltò a guardarlo sorridendo appena, fissando il suo sguardo negli occhi marroni di James, che, senza pensare che erano in mezzo alla Sala Grande e sicuramente non in romantico ristorante babbano come quello in cui erano andati durante le vacanze di Pasqua, o nemmeno che il pasticcio che aveva sulla forchetta stesse colando sul piatto, o nemmeno che non aveva il suo migliore aspetto, anche lui appesantito dalla giornata di studio, continuò: «…vuoi sposarmi?».<br/>Come ad effetto domino, calò il silenzio in Sala Grande. Partendo da Sirius che quasi si strozzò con il suo succo di zucca, tutti i loro amici ammutolirono. I compagni di Casa loro vicini videro che non stavano più parlando e tacquero anche loro, curiosi. Così anche ai tavoli vicini, fino a quello dei professori: tutti erano muti a tentare di capire che diavolo fosse successo di così grave da zittire tutta la scuola. Carpendo gli sguardi dei Grifondoro, tutti puntarono gli occhi su James Potter che guardava Lily Evans come se fosse l’ultima goccia d’acqua sulla terra, speranzoso di non averla spaventata o, peggio, fatta scappare. <br/>Lily era immobile, gli occhi verdi puntati su James per capire se fosse ammattito o se la stesse prendendo in giro. Ma capì che era serio. Posò la forchetta e si raddrizzò sulla sedia.<br/>«Come?» chiede, per essere sicura di aver capito bene.<br/>«Ehm…» James deglutì «vuoi sposarmi?» ripeté. <br/>«Oh…» fece Lily. Lo guardò ancora e ora lo vide nel panico: era terrorizzato di aver fatto una cavolata. Così, piano, come erano diventati amici, come si erano innamorati, Lily sorrise dolcemente, sinceramente e completamente. <br/>«Ovviamente» rispose allargando il sorriso. James non aveva capito subito il significato di ciò che aveva detto Lily. Rimase un secondo di troppo a fissarla, finché Sirius non gli diede una gomitata nelle costole e lo fece rinsavire. Con il sorriso più grande che potesse fare, si alzò lasciando che la forchetta cadesse sul piatto e aggirò il tavolo di Grifondoro, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che i suoi amici e alcuni compagni di Casa si erano alzati, assieme anche a gran parte de Corvonero e dei Tassorosso. Si avvicinò a Lily, che si era alzata e la abbracciò, stringendola a lui mentre rideva come una bambina. Ora non pensavano alla guerra, agli esami, a tutte quelle persone che li stavano guardando: pensavano solo a loro due, insieme, che fosse per tutta la vita, qualche anno o anche solo qualche mese. Attorno a loro, c’erano applausi, qualche fischio d’incoraggiamento e bicchieri che sbattevano sul tavolo, a festeggiare. <br/>Quando tutto si zittì, anche loro allentarono il loro abbraccio, senza staccarsi: James le teneva le braccia attorno alla vita e le baciava la fronte sorridendo, mentre lei, in punta di piedi, si appoggiava al suo petto per tenersi in equilibrio. Poi una voce dolce e parlò dal tavolo degli insegnanti. Silente si era alzato in piedi, tenendo in mano il suo calice. Sorrideva serenamente, guardandoli attraverso gli occhiali a mezzaluna appoggiati storti sul naso rotto.<br/>«Permettetemi di brindare a voi, ragazzi» iniziò e Lily e James si guardarono sorridendo per poi voltarsi verso il preside, lei con le mani nascondeva le guance rosse. «A Lily Evans e James Potter, i cui discendenti – ne sono certo – faranno dannare il corpo insegnanti di Hogwarts».<br/>La Sala Grande esplose al grido «A Lily e James», tra cui si distingueva perfettamente la voce di Sirius. <br/>Non importava che i Serpeverde fossero per lo più impassibili, o che qualche spasimante di James fosse in lacrime. Erano lì, con i loro amici, a festeggiare l’inizio di un nuovo, splendido capitolo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto fino a qui. Chiedo a chi ne abbia voglia di lasciarmi una recensione, così da capire dove migliorarmi e se avete apprezzato o meno questa fanfiction. Ci tengo a precisare che ho pubblicato questa stessa storia su EFP.<br/>Grazie ancora a chiunque abbia letto, vorrà farmi sapere cosa ne pensa e anche a chi terrà questa fancfic nel cuore.<br/>Un abbraccio,<br/>B.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>